1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker assembly with reduced size and weight to enhance the performance of the speaker assembly within aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current global community has made it possible for people from around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires that they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often than not, these people travel in aircraft.
Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight and size requirements for use in aircraft makes it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio speaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements for use in aircraft.
In the aircraft industry great priority is placed upon component weight and size reduction. Range and payload are adversely affected by conventional terrestrial designs. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in the fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates that the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio speakers are currently available. These speakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity speakers which do not suit the size and weight requirements of the aircraft and lower quality speakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
A need, therefore, exists for a speaker assembly providing a high fidelity sound, while also meeting the size and weight requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a speaker assembly.